


Saving the Planet

by RookTengu



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games), Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alice is a Fairy (Ribbon's species), Awe yeah Kirby AU, Burt is a Bronto Burt (because duh), Charles is a Tarantula (Taranza's species), Dave is a Waddle Dee, Dmitri is a Kohkoh (It's like a variation of Bohboh but with ice), Dr. V is a Robot (Susie's species), Ellie is a Jambanian (species of The Three Mage Sisters), F/M, Found Family, Galeforce is also a Tarantula but has wings (because he is king), Grigori is a Ice Dragon, Henry Stickman is also a Halcandrian, Henry is a Halcandrian (Magolor's species), I mean I had to do found family didn't I, It calls Henry Stickman Hentu because Hen. Two., Jacob is also a Jambanian (because he and Ellie share a surname), John and Gordon and Amelia are like Rick and Kine and Coo, Konrad and Calvin are Lolas (species of Lololo and Lalala), M/M, Multi, RHM is also a Squeak (But looks different than Reginald), Randy is also a Robot, Reginald is a Squeak (Daroach's species), Rupert is a Yarn Soldier, Sam is also a Gaw Gaw, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Sven is a Gaw Gaw, Ted McAdams is a Kapar (because I think it's a creative pick), Terrence is a Jester (Marx's species), Their species are their codenames but I'd like to give Amelia wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookTengu/pseuds/RookTengu
Summary: Dreamland has been at peace for a while now. After all that, it's been attacked by Dark Matter again! Now we need a group of heroes that can stop this familiar foe and figure out where it's coming from and how to get rid of it!...As well as discover mysteries from the past and about themselves as well.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Grigori Olyat & Dmitri Johannes Petrov, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Quite a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site so uh sorry if it sucks

_Dreamland was a peaceful planet._

_Well, mostly. It gets attacked by celestial gods every Thursday. Let's not forget about the dimensional mirror world, and a bunch of other stuff that happened in the past. Almost forgot about those._

_However, in spite of all that, the land was a truly glorious place, and with glory comes the heroes. There was a time where after the original hero and their friends had finally ended what felt like the last big enemy with the help of friends and foes alike, which sprung up a long era of peace among Planet Popstar and even surrounding planets._

_The era of peace lasted decades, centuries, and maybe even millennia. After all, the heroes had won the battle and could now rest in relaxation and retirement._

_But that peace couldn't last forever._

_Even in the major era of peace confusion and conflict broke out in small amounts in other dimensions and spread throughout the universe in small bits._

_Some landed in Dreamland, but were never noticed and were able to finally blossom into a major situation as weeds for the new heroes to deal with._

_There was about to be another adventure, and some new heroes will be Saving the Planet._

~ || ☆ || ~ 

Henry Stickmin, a Halcandrian, has gained friendship with a Jambanian named Ellie and a Tarantula named Charles for a while now. He started off as a rogue, but has become allied with the Kingdom of Dreamland. What could he be doing at this moment?

"Henry!" Charles called. He wondered what Henry was up to.

Henry looked over to Charles, and said in sign language, "Hello, Charles. I've been wondering about the history of Planet Popstar, and all of the mystery surrounding it."

Charles then laughed and said, "We have history books. That'll teach you everything you need to know."

Then, Ellie and her pet Flappy, Jutter, came around the corner. "Bonjam! What are you two doing?" Ellie asked.

Charles then replied with, "Just having a conversation."

Ellie then chuckled a bit.

Charles then realized something. "Henry, I forgot that I needed to tell you something."

Henry wondered what he needed to tell him. "What is it, Charles?"

"Well, you know the king, right? He uh, would think it would be the best course of action to have the three of us stay at his castle." the Tarantula said, twiddling his fingers.

"What do you mean?" Henry signed.

"Well, recently, things have been going on with a bunch of the recent citizens of Dreamland, so we've been taking in a lot of citizens and keeping them quarantined."

Henry let Charles continue speaking, being slightly surprised with all the information that he was telling him. Ellie listened in as well.

"So I volunteered to get you guys and many others, while the dees and guards grab the rest. We don't really have a lot of information on the situation, but we should get some soon, hopefully."

Ellie then chimed in. "What do you mean by _things have been going on_?"

"Well, the infected citizens don't show any physical change, but they've been acting mean and even sometimes aggressive, and we got our first reports last week, but nobody is sure how long this will go on for." Charles tried his best to explain, but the looks that Henry and Ellie were giving him could tell that they couldn't grasp the situation and could barely tell what he was saying. Especially the Jambanian, as she couldn't keep up with a third of the words.

"Well, we'll have to go now, right? We need to get there as soon as possible so we don't get infected."

"Well then, how about we pack up?" asked Ellie.

"Good idea. We'll all pack up, and then we'll be on our way."

And so they packed up and headed out. The three were on their way to the castle. Charles didn't want to fight anyone, but he felt as if he must.

Henry was determined to get to the castle in time.

He could do this.

As long as he had Ellie and Charles, he was fine.


	2. Welcome to the Castle

Their trip in a helicopter didn't take that long, as the helicopter was faster than a car. They soon got to the castle.

"You good?" Ellie asked. Henry put his thumb up, assuring that he was good.

The three didn’t spend too much time at the castle. All they did was drop Jutter and everything they had packed in their guest room.

It wasn't really safe outside, so Warp Star travel was a lot safer.

"So, what do we do now?" signed Henry.

"Well, I guess we'll wait until we get some news." Charles replied.

Then almost immediately, two voices were heard.

"You three! There is something that needs to be done around here!" "Yes! There is something you need to do!"

It was the two Lolas, the Bukowski twins.

Charles opened the door and said, "Oh, thank Nova you two are okay!"

One of the twins, Konrad, said, "Well, of course we're okay. We're two of the soldiers trying to get others quarantined."

“Well that’s great to hear!” Charles smiled, his orange fangs poking out from his lips.

"Bonjam. Jes, that is good to hear." replied Ellie.

"Maybe you shouldn't butt into their conversation, Ellie." said Henry.

"Jwatever, I'm just trying to be kind." replied the Jambanian.

"So uh... I guess we can talk about whatever." said Charles.

"Hmm... I suppose." replied the other twin, Calvin.

"What kind of movies do you like?" Charles asked everyone.

"Personally, I like _The Sneaky Apples_ , because it gives Halcandrians some representation, if you know what I mean." Henry signed.

Konrad replied with, "Yeah, but you do know that movie is pretty problematic, right?"

"Not for Halcandrians, _they_ did a pretty good job."

Charles then said what _his_ favorite movie is. "Well, my favorite movie is Rising Echoes. It's a pretty good action movie, and it has a lot of actors I like."

Calvin then broke the conversation by telling them what they need to do. "Anyways, we need you three. There's good and bad news."

Henry signed, "What's the good news?"

"We know what's going on." Konrad said, looking slightly happy.

“Hey! That's pretty good!” Charles smiled, his fangs poking out from his lips.

"Finally someone knows what's happening!" said Ellie, happily as well.

"We got reports from a certain doctor, and she has a theory." said Calvin.

"The bad news is... If she's right, which she usually is, as she's pretty smart-" Konrad stopped for a bit to re-assess what he was saying. "We might be in quite a pickle. A massive pickle."

The three were a bit thrown off from their happiness, and they felt a little bad now.

"What's the theory?" asked Ellie.

Calvin then took a deep breath from his invisible mouth, and said, "Well, there's this thing called Dark Matter."

The three were then shook. Henry was told of the stories of Dark Matter, as if it was the Bogeyman. Charles was always wary of what the king told him about it, and he was definitely scared. Ellie personally didn't care much about scary stories, but she has definitely heard someone talk about Dark Matter in a fearful tone.

"Yeah, the king always wanted me to know about the history and lore of Planet Popstar..." Charles said, Warily. Then, Konrad decided to take one big infodump about it.

“Dark Matter is a race of creatures that typically look like a black orb with a singular large eye, and eight orange sphere around their sides. They have many possibilities and are theoretically made of negative and dark energy. A majority of this species attempts to take over planets and shroud them in darkness, possessing and controlling individuals as they do it. Some dark matter tend to follow a leader, and can vary in shape and appearance.” 

Everyone then went silent, thinking about what Konrad said, and what it meant for the future of Dreamland, Planet Popstar and themselves.

"How did she find out?" asked Henry.

"It turns out that she saw a black orb fly near her boat, and it startled her." replied Calvin.

"What do we do, then?" Charles asked.

Konrad shrugged. “I guess you're gonna have to find the source, destroy it, then take out the remaining dark matter. The only problem is that we need actual proof of this being dark matter so we can get the King to help us.” Konrad suggested.

"Alright, guys, Ji've got a plan. How about we check on how Whispy Woods is doing, and we'll hopefully find out there." Ellie suggested.

"Well then. Off you go." said Konrad. Henry was having second thoughts about this. _Wait, what is this?_

"C'mon Henry!" said Charles. _Whatever..._

They then went on a trip to Whispy Woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reginald and RHM are coming next chapter! Dr. V too, hopefully!


	3. An Escape

_Meanwhile..._

While escaping The Wall, Reginald lost his Right Hand Man, and he was looking for him everywhere. The squeak was looking everywhere, but he still couldn't find him.

"Right?"

Reginald was still looking, when he saw something fall from the sky. The figure was indecipherable, but he checked it out anyways.

"Right, is that you?"

Reginald then saw what that falling figure was. It _was_ his Right Hand Man. He was unconscious, with red substance all over himself.

_Please just be ketchup. Please just be ketchup. Please just be ketchup. Please just be ketchup. Please just be ketchup. Please just be ketchup. Please just be ketchup. Please just be ketchup. Please just be ketchup. Oh Nova. Oh Nova. OH NOVA! OH NOVA!_

He might as well be dead.

He picked him up, and started carrying him. His touch felt cold. If he was dead, he had to take him somewhere, but where?

He saw a boat in the horizon. If he could signal to the boat, then there could still be hope.

He waved out his hand to the boat.

Dr. V was walking around her boat. This calm Robot then saw a signal from a Squeak in the horizon.

She then saw the body in his hands. He looked like he needed help, but she couldn't be so sure. She still got her boat over there, but it took a while.

"Oh, thank Nova! My Right Hand Man has died, and you need to help!" said the Squeak.

"Can I ask who you are?" the Robot replied.

"M-My name is Reginald, and my Right Hand Man needs to live again!"

So this Squeak really did need help. She decided to humor him and fix his Right Hand Man.

A lot of damages were beyond repairing, so she would have to take a while.

She then wondered something. "Do you know about a being called... Dark Matter?"

"Nyeh? Dark Matter?" Reginald was surprised that she brought up something like Dark Matter. "Oh, yes. I know about it. It's a force of darkness, but that's all I know."

Dr. V then decided to infodump. "So you see, Dark Matter is a race of creatures that typically look like a black orb with singular large eye, and eight orange sphere around their sides. They have many possibilities and are theoretically made of negative and dark energy. A majority of this species attempts to take over planets and shroud them in darkness, possessing and controlling individuals as they do it. Some dark matter tend to follow a leader, and can vary in shape and appearance."

"That... You know that much about Dark Matter? Why did you bring it up?" Reginald asked.

"Recently, Dreamland has had strange phenomenon where some inhabitants are mean and even aggressive. I called out to them and told them that I may know the reason, but the reason might be because of Dark Matter. I saw a floating orb in the middle of night, but I could barely decipher what it was, but orbs do not usually float like that."

"Wait, _Dreamland_ has been having these problems?" Reginald queried.

"I do not think it is just Dreamland, as some other places, like Candycane Caps, have been having some problems with this as well." the Robot replied.

"Huh. How's it going with my Right Hand Man?" Reginald wondered.

"It hopefully will not be long. I need to do the finishing touches." Dr. V assured him.

It took 5 minutes for her to be done.

"I am done. You can come look now." she said.

"Right, is that you?" Reginald asked.

Right opened his eyes, but one of them were turned into a robot eye. "Reg...?"

"Right, You're okay!" Reginald couldn't be happier.

"Reg... I fell from a high place... Someone dropped me..."

 _Dropped from a high place...?_ Someone dropped his Right Hand Man from a high place? Could that person be affected by Dark Matter?

"Could you tell Right about Dark Matter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P my left fingers


	4. Green Greens

_Alright, back to our heroes._

The three were now in the good old Green Greens.

Henry was looking around the place, in search of things that may be unusual. Charles was just as happy as ever, especially to go on another adventure with Henry and Ellie. Ellie was a bit bored, but she still kept her head up high.

Henry could see why nobody went into the woods anymore. Apparently, they were once a very popular spot for a picnic or nice stroll, and even sometimes sightseeing, but now the leaves of the trees had completely covered the sky with age and the trees only grew bigger and thicker. Roots were everywhere, breaking in and out of the ground and wrapping around anything that happened to be left.

Henry grunted in frustration.

"What is it, Henry?" asked Charles.

"There's more roots." Henry signed. He was clearly frustrated, and no ordinary reference was going to calm him down. It wasn’t just roots, it was an entire wall of them.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Ellie.

"Stand back, I'm going to do something." Henry signed.

"Something?" they both said in unison. Ellie then yelled out to Charles with, "Janx! You owe me a soda!" Charles groaned, and pulled out a soda he was keeping, and gave it to Ellie.

Henry then used some of his powers. He used the power of the crystal apples. He gathered a lot of them near the roots, and signed to Charles and Ellie, "Stand back, guys."

They all stood back, as the apples blew up the wall of roots. Charles and Ellie were very amazed.

"That was cool!" Charles exclaimed. He was so amazed that his fangs were showing again.

"Show off." Ellie said in a joking tone.

Henry then gave Ellie a look.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! That was really cool!" Ellie said, defensively.

"Ah, yes, of course." Henry signed. He smiled as he pushed the remaining roots away and started to hover through the opening he had created in the wall of roots.

The other two was quick to follow, and Charles quickly noticed the change in scenery. "Uh, Henry? It's kinda dark in here. Heh. I guess we should be wary of any scary creatures in these parts."

"Honestly, I don't think anything could live in this darkness. Maybe a creature that's bioluminescent, but that would probably be all." Ellie replied.

"How are we going to see?" Henry signed.

"I've got this lantern that gives a bright glow, so it'll light our way, don't worry. There's no way it's gonna go out." Charles said, while getting out and lighting said lantern.

Henry could hear footsteps. He got his battle stance ready, and he was prepared for what this forest would bring their way.

"There's more people in here?" That voice sounded familiar. It couldn't be...

It was. It was Dave the Waddle Dee.

"What are you doing in the woods, little Dee?" Charles asked Dave.

"Well, ever since I was saved by Jacob, I always checked these woods to search for monsters and creepy-crawlies." Dave replied.

"Japologa, who is this?" asked Ellie.

"Oh, I'm Dave. Henry here knows me well, right Henry?" the Waddle Dee replied.

Henry nodded.

"You do know that there's a crisis, right?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, I know, I know. Don't really know why it's affecting me, though." Dave answered.

"Do you wanna... come with?" Charles asked.

The Waddle Dee walked over to the three.

"Okay." Charles said.

~ || • || ~

"This seems like a pretty good spot to set camp. Not as many roots." Ellie complained, as she just wanted to rest for a while.

"That sounds like a good idea." Henry signed, feeling around for more roots. Ellie was right, there were a lot less roots around here. Eventually he found some and started quickly tearing them apart with his hands as he listened to the others.

"Yeah, you're right. This is, uh, a pretty good place to set camp." Charles agreed as well.

"Yeah... This is a nice place... I always thought that the ground in the forest was pretty comfy, and I just want to sleep here." Dave said as he lied on the ground.

Charles was then trying to light two sticks on fire by rubbing them together. He was rubbing so hard, and getting so frustrated.

"Let me do it." Ellie said, as she took the sticks and rubbed them together, and they actually lit up.

Ellie then took out her stop sign and cut through various leaves and branches. Charles was quick to create a web shield around the group and watched as the branches and leaves quickly bounced off the shield.

"Sorry about that, but look at that! We have more light!" Charles said.

"It's not that big of a deal." Ellie replied.

Charles then spotted an apple about as big as Henry's egg body. Charles immediately spotted it out. "Hey, Henry! There's a giant apple above you!"

Henry looked behind him, and signed, "So there is."

"Oh, an apple? I was hungry for a while, so some apple wouldn't hurt."

"Jes, an apple!" Ellie said with enthusiasm.

Henry watched as Charles started to float up to the apple, and while the spider was doing that Henry turned to the gigantic tree. It was so much bigger than all the ones around it, and it was kind of fascinating to the Halcandrian. He looked around it, curious about how a tree could even get this big. "Ooooh!"

"Got it!" He heard Charles exclaim his victory from the top of the tree, and Henry looked up to see Charles did have the apple in four of his hands.

"Yay!" Dave cheered, as he clapped his hands. Henry decided to humor Dave by clapping his hands as well, and later Ellie was clapping her hands. They were all clapping her hands while Charles was floating back down.

Until they felt the ground shake.

"Wha-" Henry let a fraction of a word slip from his mouth as he felt the earth shake.

"Whoah- oh!" Charles shouted, hovering down quickly and dropping the apple, looking around to find out what the heck's happening.

"O-Oh no..." Dave said worryingly.

Ellie was then quick to notice something. "Uh, the roots are moving, you guys." And indeed, the roots _were_ moving. The ground stopped shaking, though.

"Uh oh, apples are falling." Charles worringly said, his hands glowing yellow as he quickly made a web shield above himself. "Oh boy, this is bad." The spider said in response to the now many apples falling from the leaves, quickly making his way to the others and Henry worked on attempting to get everyone under the shield.

"Ack!" Ellie shouted as she hit an apple that was close to falling on her with her stop sign. She and Dave quickly ran under the shield.

"Everyone's under here, that's good." Henry signed.

"I think it's a good idea that everyone stays under the shield." Dave said.

"YOU THINK!?" Ellie shouted.

Henry quickly looked back towards the massive tree he was so focused on earlier. "Uh..." Henry let slip out of his mouth in pure shock, eyes widening as he noticed a dang face had been carved- no- it had grown on the tree.

"Wh-Whispy?" Dave said in shock.


	5. Whispy Woods and a King

Charles kept the web shield above, allowing any apples falling from the gargantuan tree to bounce right off the web and safely away, instead of just hitting the crew's heads.

"Look out!" Ellie shouted, holding her stop sign up and shooting another crescent cut at a root attempting to swipe at them at their feet, cutting the root cleanly and gloriously in half. That didn’t stop the other tree root coming from behind, and striking everybody at once, sending them flying.

The shield broke down into little strings that fell on Charles as he skidded across the floor and slammed his back onto another tree trunk. He cried in pain, but managed to get the webbing back into another shield in front of him as another tree root ripped from the ground and attempted to attack him, hitting the shield instead.

Dave flew in the air, with tears in the eyes, as if he regretted going out in the woods. He slammed onto the ground and cried loudly. Then, he grabbed a nearby root that was trying to attack him, and was holding on tight.

Ellie was out flying, and slammed into a tree. The only thing that came out of the Jambanian was anger, though. "Jamblasted! You better be ready for payback!"

"Watch out, Ellie!" Dave shouted, while still holding onto the root.

Ellie looked up, hair dropping a little as she saw the Gordo growing on the leaves of the tree like an apple. The Jambanian attempted to move away, only to get restricted by roots pressing against her sides and wrapped around her waist. She was even more angry now as she got her stop sign again, watching as the leaves started shaking in an attempt to release the fully grown spiked Gordo on her. Her floating hands grabbed nothing but air as he realized her stop sign didn’t fall with her. So instead, the hot-head let out a rage-filled cry as she braced for impact.

Ellie then realized she could do something cooler. She used one of her special moves, and Force-lifted the Gordo back to the tree.

"See, Ji've still got this!" Ellie shouted. She was glad she knew what to do at the right time. If she didn't, she would be as good as dead.

Dave was greatly impressed, but he kept trying not to lose grip of the root. He wanted to do something with it, but he was surprised he was able to hold it for so long.

Henry groaned, rubbing his head in pain, before quickly jumping back as a root tried to quickly slap him in the face.

He then rushed quickly to Charles, as he was greatly worried about him.

Henry narrowed his eyes at the roots swarming the prince, striking at his shield repeatedly. The Halcandrian knew he didn’t have much time to act, so taking a deep breath and took out a boomerang and prepared his shot. He cut various roots with the boomerang, and with great precision, too!

The cut roots fell to the ground, proving themselves useless for Whispy now. The shield dissipated as Charles got up.

"Thanks, Henry!" Charles said with glee. The shield dissipated as he prepared an attack against the tree.

Henry narrowed his eyes at the tree, noticing the lack of apples and Gordos falling from its indefinite reach. Henry aimed his boomerang with precision as he looked at his teammates. Charles had a yellow light coming from all 6 palms, preparing to counter what Whispy was about to throw at him, Ellie had gripped her stop sign, ready to make a large cut, and Dave was about to do something cool with the disembodied root. The tree puffed up its cheeks (the tree has cheeks???? okay???????) to get ready for another attack on everyone.

But the crew wasn't having that, and before the tree could spit out a pathetic puff of air Henry fired his boomerang at the tree and shouted as the crescent whirlwind sliced and cut its way into the thick trunk. Following after the Halcandrian, Charles wove a magical cocoon with his string and threw it at the tree, Dave slammed the trunk with his giant root with the best of his power, and Ellie cut the trunk with a powerful swing from her stop sign.

Being rooted to the ground, poor old Whispy was forced to take every attack harshly. It howled in pain, it’s branches and leaves flailing in panic from the multiple harsh attacks. Once the attacks faded and the crew took a few steps back to breathe, the tree dropped, leaves and branches hanging low in defeat.

"Good- Good teamwork." Dave said, feeling tired.

"Jes! We did it!" Ellie yelled, in triumph.

"Hey, guys?" Charles said as he pointed at the tree.

"What in the-!?" Ellie shouted, voice more higher pitched as she backed up as well, with Dave backing up with her. The Waddle Dee didn’t say anything, he just stared at the tree and backed away from the dark fog with a scared expression on his face, like always.

Then, the source of the dark fog was uncovered when a strange, black orb fell through the tree from the inside, and onto the ground.

"Huh?" Henry let slip out of his mouth.

"Ji think that may be Dark Matter." Ellie said, only a little bit calmly.

"So it is the thing causing all of this..." Charles mumbled, a third amazed, a third confused, and a third terrified. "I thought all Dark Matter died decades ago..."

"I thought so, too." Henry signed, looking at the Dark Matter with a confused expression in his eyes.

"I guess that doctor was wrong, and this confirms that there's a new source." Charles said, still enamored, confused, and scared.

"Uh... so... What do we do now?" Dave asked.

Then all of a sudden, the Dark Matter dissipated into fog and flew away.

All four of them saw the fog float away in pure shock, not able to say anything.

"What just happened?" Dave asked, still in shock.

"Well the good thing is that this is all over..." Charles said, with a few chuckles in his voice.

"Okay, Charles." Henry signed, getting a little serious. "Your dad is the king, right Charles? I’m sure he’ll believe you if you told him. We may not have direct proof but we all saw it. That should be enough." Henry suggested, shrugging a little.

"Sounds good." Ellie said, more calmly.

"Yeah, we should... do that." Dave said, a bit worryingly.

"Hey, look! A conveniently placed Warp Star!" Charles said, happily. And he was right. There _was_ a conveniently placed Warp Star.

~ || • || ~

Dave was the first to shoot off the Warp Star, surprisingly, as Henry hasn't had good experiences with them either. Dave screamed off, but charles shot a web to his hand to keep him on it. "Thank you, I guess." Dave said, feeling terrified of falling off again.

Once they got up, Ellie asked, "You good?"

Henry gave her a thumbs-up.

Charles said, "Never better!"

Dave said, "That could've been better..."

Ellie then said, "Can't wait to see Jutter again."

"Can't wait to tell the king about the insanity that just happened." Charles said, with a joking tone.

"We're meeting the king? That's cool, I guess." Dave said.

"Yeah, insanity is right." Henry signed.

Everybody knew what to expect of the castle.

It was clean, beautiful, and was still packed full of citizens.

The group pushed their way through the various aliens, either apologizing, saying excuse me, or just shouting for people to move. They all knew where the throne room was. Charles was the prince and knew the place like his own helicopter which he wishes he could crash with, Henry had been here enough times to know what he was doing, and Ellie had been here enough times to drop off Jutter that she knows the layout greatly.

Unsurprisingly, there were a few Waddle Dees with spears guarding the door, but the second they noticed the prince, they quickly opened them without saying a thing. The group passed by them without saying anything (thought Dave wanted to wave at them and say hi), and of course, there was the King of Dreamland himself, sitting on the throne, holding his staff which was glowing with dark light as he used it to keep the castle protected.

His four brilliantly colorful eyes moved from the glowing staff to the group of four, and lit up with recognition. He adjusted the staff to where four hands were holding it instead of his eight, and spread his brilliantly colorful luminescent wings out and hovered to the group.

"Welcome back to the castle, Charlie, and his friends." the Tarantulan king, Galeforce spoke.


	6. Stuck in this Place

_Meanwhile..._

Sven was waiting for the leader and his Right Hand Man to come back, but it was taking a while.

"Sven?" one of his friends called out. The Bronto Burt named Burt.

The Scandinavian(?) Gaw Gaw looked over to him, and tilted his head. "Burt? What do you need?"

Burt was one of the people that Sven was actually not that bad to, as he had... some kind of aura that he liked.

"Oh, not much... It's just that I want to rest right here, right now..." Burt replied.

"Well, you can't rest now. We still need to wait for the leader." the Gaw Gaw said.

Burt then wondered something. "How come you're a Gaw Gaw with sentience?"

"Are you saying that Gaw Gaws can't have sentience?" Sven said, defensively.

"No, it's just... they don't usually do." Burt replied.

Then they saw some kind of portal near them.

Sven was very surprised that a portal suddenly appeared, and was quite terrified as well.

Burt didn't really care.

It turns out that Henry was near them as well. No, not Henry Stickmin, Henry _Stickman_. It was another Halcandrian. This one had a ring around his waist.

"Where did this portal come from!? Who is responsible for this!?" Sven shouted.

Henry _Stickman_ shrugged.

Sven then felt something push him into the portal. He was scared for his life as he fell through the sky.

He didn't fall on ground, though. He fell on a bird.

A bird saved him from his fall. A bird named Dyna Sky.

Sven was surprised and relieved that he was saved. A miracle happened that saved his life.

He then started to ride Dyna Sky like a surfboard, through the sky, beautifully.

The good news was that he was out of the complex.

The bad news was that he still didn't know where his leader was.

~ || • || ~

"What do you mean five inmates are missing!?" Dmitri yelled.

"I-I don't know! They just broke out or just disappeared!" one of his Chilly guards said.

Grigori actually heard some kind of supernatural occurrence from one of the cells. He didn't know what it was, but it was something.

"I heard something supernatural. Twice." the Ice Dragon blurted out.

"You did?" Dmitri said.

"I don't know what it was, but if the thing that made the noises is still there, then we can find out where they went." Grigori replied.

"I-I can go check, Mr. Warden." the Chilly guard said.

"No, I will." Dmitri replied. He didn't want an inexperienced guard get exposed to some kind of wild magic or something.

When he went to check, the portal was gone.

Then, Dmitri was a bit furious.


	7. Share Some News

_Now, back to our heroes._

"Hey, King. I just wanna say that we have some news." Charles said.

"Hm... What could this be?" Galeforce replied.

"It turns out that the doctor that had a theory about the infection being Dark Matter was vun wrong, and there's a new source." Ellie said, with her hands behind her back.

"What? New source?" the Tarantulan King said.

"Yeah, there seems to be some kind of source that the Dark Matter is coming from." Charles said.

"Yeah, w-we actually saw it, too! While fighting Whispy Woods!" Dave blurted out.

"Hm... Well then. I believe I have a new mission for all four of you. I need the four of you to find that source." Galeforce replied.

"Uh..." Dave wasn't experienced with any _missions_ at all. He couldn't even keep a job, as he was fired twice. He was shaking, trembling, and was a little nervous. What use would he have?

"What's wrong, Dave?" Ellie asked him.

"I just... don't think I'm up for this. What if fall behind and possibly die? I don't wanna die... What do I do? What do I do..." the Waddle Dee replied, still trembling.

"You won't die. You just need to learn to defend yourself better." Ellie assured him.

"Thanks, I guess." Dave replied.

"Well, what do you say, friends?" Charles asked everyone.

Henry gave him a thumbs up.

Ellie said, "Jes!"

Dave said, "Sure, I guess."

"You can count on us, King." Charles said.

"Good. Now, you four get along. You can take a trip in Charlie's helicopter, if you want." Galeforce said, happily.

"We were going to do that." said Charles.

~ || • || ~

"Okay, the first place we're going to is Banana Beach, okay?" Charles said.

"That's fine." Dave said.

Henry gave him a thumbs up.

Ellie said, "Sure! I didn't really know where to go."

"It'll be a while 'till we get there, so let's talk about some stuff in the meantime, okay?" the Spider said.

Everyone agreed.

"What's your favorite genre of music?" the Tarantula asked.

"My favorite genre of music? I sorta like blues, it's pretty cool to me. I'm not really one for music." Henry signed.

"Oh, I like 80s Rock. That's just my opinion, though." Dave said, happily.

"What about you, Ellie?" Charles asked.

"I'm jannot really one for music either, but people say Ji have a great singing voice." Ellie said.

"Ah, not the one for music? That's fine, I can understand that." the Spider replied.

"What's your singing voice like?" Dave asked.

"Charles, can you turn on a song?" Ellie asked.

"Ah, sure." Charles turned on a song he thought that Ellie would know.

And indeed, she did, and she started singing.


	8. Another Day at the Museum

_Meanwhile..._

Jacob had learned about this virus a day ago, and was worried of others being infected. He wouldn't want anyone being infected, especially not anyone like Dave, so he was always worried about him going out to look for monsters in the forest.

Then, somebody tried to get his attention.

"Hey, Jacob? You good? You're kind shaky." Sam said.

"Juh? O-Oh yeah, I'm fine." Jacob replied.

"Are you sure? You're shaking a bit, friend." Sam replied. This Gaw Gaw was worried about this poor, shaking Jambanian, as they definitely knew that something was up.

"It's just that... I'm worried about Dave. He always leaves to go look in the woods for monsters and such, and Ji fear that he might get infected." the Jambanian said with a shiver in his voice.

"Can you look in the woods yourself?" Sam asked, calmly.

"Actually, I might check the lake. Dave likes going there, sometimes." Jacob replied, slightly calmer.

"Hold on! You can't leave without your supervisor!" The Kapar, Ted McAdams said.

"Oh, bonjam. I... Sure. It'll be safer." Jacob replied.

"Nice." Ted said.

"Good luck, you two!" Sam called out with the best of their vocal ability.

"Jamanke, Sam!" Jacob replied.

"Oh! Don't forget to stay safe!" Sam yelled out again.

"Jamanke majaja! We'll remember that!" Jacob replied again.

"Alright, let's go." Ted said.

"Let's go." Jacob replied.

~ || • || ~

Once they arrived at the lake, they saw that Dave wasn't there.

"Juh? W-Where is he?" Jacob said, feeling surprised.

"Not sure. Doesn't seem to be a sign of him anywhere." Ted replied.

"Well, while we're here, let's take a break. I think it'll refresh us." Jacob suggested.

"Honestly, that idea isn't too bad." Ted responded.

"So, what do you want to talk about? What's your favorite fruit?" Jacob asked.

"Trick question. Cucumber." Ted replied. As a Kapar, that one is obvious.

Jacob chuckled a little. He should've expected that from a Kapar, but he just didn't.

"Do you have... anything to do?" the Kapar queried.

"Maybe we can look at the fish in the water." Jacob replied.

"Oh, sure." Ted said, with a happy sound in his voice.

They looked in the water, looking at all the fish. It was a little boring.

Then in the corner of Jacob's eye, the Jambanian spotted a giant eel. An eel the size of a ship. "What was that giant eel?" he asked.

"What eel?" Ted asked. He didn't see the eel that the Jambanian saw, so he was confused.

Then, there was a giant wave of water that splashed both of them. It took them by surprise as they were all soaked. Ted didn't mind because he was a Kapar, but Jacob loathed it because it came out of nowhere and it made him uncomfortable.

What came out of the water was the giant eel. It was red, round, and angry.

"Wait, is that Susshi?" Jacob said.

Both of them were terrified now, as the eel caught them off guard.

Jacob then cried for someone to save them. "Help! Help!"

~ || • || ~

Rupert was walking around the castle, watching the citizens in case one of them has the infection, when he heard a voice from afar.

"Help! Help!" He didn't know what that was, but someone was clearly in danger.

The Yarn Soldier rushed off to the king as quickly as possible, until he collapsed on the floor.

"Rupert? Is something the matter?" Galeforce faced him.

"Someone needs help... Supposedly near the lake..." the Yarn Soldier said with his British(?) voice.

"I'll get in touch with Charlie and the others. They'll take care of that." the Tarantulan King replied.

He called up the prince, and said with the calmest voice he can, "Something's up with the lake. There's two citizens in trouble. If you four can take care of that, then you'll be lifesavers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little did you know that Susshi is a monster from the anime
> 
> Watch me flex my anime knowledge


	9. Battle at the Lake!

_Now, back to our heroes._

Charles got a message from the King, and it sounded urgent. "Something's up with the lake. There's two citizens in trouble. If you four can take care of that, then you'll be lifesavers."

"Okay, King. We'll be right there." Charles replied.

"What did he say? Something about a lake?" Ellie asked, confusedly.

"We need to go to the lake to save a couple of citizens. I hope you're ready for some more fighting." Charles said, ready for more challenges.

"Fighting? As in, fighting an enemy? How big is it?" Henry signed.

"We don't know that, but we should be able to handle it, right guys?" Charles said, passionately, smiling with his fangs visible.

"W-What? What do you mean? Whatever it is, I don't think I could do anything." Dave said, sadly.

"Oh, come on, Dave! What's the worst that could happen?" Ellie was clearly up for the challenge.

"B-But, whatever I do, I'm about as useful as a chocolate teapot." Dave replied, with a somber sound in his voice.

"Dave, you'll do just fine! Just trust us!" Charles said, happily.

"A-Are you sure?" Dave asked.

"Of course! You weren't useless in our last battle, were you?" Charles assured the Waddle Dee.

Dave didn't know how well he would do, but he'll have to take their word for it. "Okay, I'll try my best."

"That's the spirit! Now! Let's get back to Dreamland!" Charles exclaimed, happily, with his fangs sticking out.

"Wait, we don't even know what we're fighting!" Dave said.

"Don't worry! Once we see it, we can come up with a plan! Once we have a plan, we can swoop in, defeat that monster, and save those citizens! Who's with me?" Charles said, smiling, with his fangs still visible.

Henry gave him a thumbs up.

"Count me in!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Okay, sure." Dave said, still wary.

"Now, we're off!" Charles said.

Then, the helicopter was off back to Dreamland.

~ || • || ~

The four got to the lake, and saw the citizens, and the monster terrorizing the citizens. It was an eel named Susshi.

"That's... Susshi!" Dave said.

"Yeah, we know. Anyways, I'll drop you three off so you can fight that thing, and we'll see how things turn out. I can't really fly any further without being noticed." Charles said.

"That's fine. We can get there from here." Ellie said.

"Wait, is that Jacob?" Dave was surprised to see Jacob being terrorized by a giant red eel.

"Juh? Jacob?" Ellie said.

"Don't worry, just someone I know." Dave replied.

The three went down on hang-gliders. That was a way to get on the ground, wasn't it?

The three hang-gliders' blades then struck Susshi one at a time. This enraged the giant eel.

The three landed.

"Once again, that was... strangely smooth." Ellie said, with calmness in her voice. "So, what's the plan?"

Then, Susshi body-slammed the ground, sending the three flying.

Ellie flew the farthest, and landed on the ground with a loud thud. "I wasn't expecting that..."

Dave fell to the ground as well, feeling less than okay. "Nnggghhh..."

Henry didn't land on his back like the others, though. He landed quite gracefully, ready for action.

Charles saw what just happened to the four, and called out to them. "Uh, that looks pretty bad. I can do something, but I can only do it from here. Can't really get closer without being detected." Charles said.

"Okay, then. Do something! Do something right now!" Dave called out.

"You know what? Naw. This calls for some bold action." Charles said.

"I'm the bold action SPIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR-" the Tarantula sang as he flew his helicopter to crash it on Susshi.

Somehow, it worked.

Charles successfully crashed his helicopter on Susshi, and the eel cried in pain. The eel was damaged quite a bit.

But so was Charles.

He landed on the ground, and said to Henry near him, "I always wanted to do that."

"Are you okay, Charles? Do you still want to fight?" Henry signed.

"Of course, Henry. I'm ready for what this eel brings at me." Charles assured him.

Ellie then charged at Susshi, ready to hit it with her stop sign.

She gave the eel the greatest smack to the face she could give it.

Susshi cried in pain again, and then body-slammed Ellie. Ellie was then on the ground, paralyzed.

"Henry...? Charles...? Dave...?" the Jambanian called out.

Then, another Jambanian and a Kapar ran over to her. "Are you okay? Can I help you up? That looked rigga."

The Jambanian helped her up, and she replied with, "Rigga is right..."

"By the way, my name is Jacob- Wait, you look familiar. A-Are you my sister?" 

"Juh? Sister- Wait, does that mean you're my brother? And another thing, my name is Ellie." she replied.

Jacob then tackle-hugged her, with tears in his eyes. "Ellie! It's you! My long-lost sister!"

"Jamanke." Ellie said.

"I never thought I'd get to see you majaja ever since you got adopted by the Bushido Blasters!" Jacob said, happily.

"Jes, Jamanke, brother." Ellie replied.

"So, that's your sister." the Kapar said.

"Oh, this is Ted, my counselor." Jacob said, still feeling happy.

"Bonjam, Ted. Jamzin, wanna help me fight this giant eel?" Ellie said.

Jacob got out his weapon, a Plasma Rifle, and got ready to fight this giant eel.

Meanwhile, Dave, Charles, and Henry were running away from the eel. They were running as fast as they can.

Jacob got his Plasma Rifle ready, aimed, and fired.

This Plasma Bullet hit Susshi at its weakspot, and Susshi was stunned for a bit.

This let Henry get the upper hand, as he was close to it.

He grabbed its tail, but couldn't quite do what he wanted to do. The eel was too heavy. He signed to Charles, "Can you help me grab this eel?"

"Of course, Henry!" Charles said, happily.

"Can I help, too?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, obviously!" Charles replied.

"Hey, you two, I think we should get over there and help Henry, Charles, and Dave with that eel." Ellie said.

"How are we gonna get there?" Jacob asked.

"Last one there is a rotten jamatai!" Ellie exclaimed, while getting the head start.

"Wait, sister! Wait for us!" Jacob and Ted started running as well.

They soon got to where Henry, Charles, and the eel were, and Ellie asked, "You guys need a hand?"

"Yes, of course." Henry signed.

Ellie, Jacob, and Ted helped out as well, and the Kapar was at the end of the eel-throwing conga line.

Ted then went in circles to help them out, and Henry released the eel, sending it flying.

"So long, eh Susshi!" Charles called out.

The eel was then defeated, and the six of them walked over to it.

They heard the eel say the words, "Sooo... Tireed..."

"That was jamaika." Ellie said.

"Dave! You're safe!" Jacob said, while tackle-hugging Dave.

"Y-Yeah, I am..." Dave replied.

They then saw another thing of Dark matter.

"What is that?" Jacob asked, fearfully.

"Just wait. It'll dissolve anytime jonto." Ellie replied.

"That doesn't answer his ques-" Ted said, a bit rudely.

And right then and there, the Dark Matter dissolved into smoke.

"Anyways, we should get back to the king and tell him that we defeated the monster." Charles said.

"Good idea." Henry signed to the Spider.

"Can I come with? I want to spend time with my sister." Jacob asked.

"Of course! You helped out, so you're basically part of the crew!" Charles replied.

"Can I promise you something, you four? If he's going to be with you, can you keep him safe for me?" Ted asked, sincerely.

Everyone promised, and they were ready to tell the king about the completed mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also no the Bushido Blasters are not the Kirby AU equivalent of the Toppat Clan
> 
> and jamzin = anyways and jamatai = potato and jamaika = awesome in Jambandran


	10. Let's Try this Again

"Hey, King! We defeated that monster!" Charles said, waving one of his hands.

"Excellent news! And I see that you have a new ally." the Tarantulan King said.

"Oh, I'm Jacob. Bonjam." Jacob said, nervously.

"Anyways, with that mission done, you're ready to find the source again." Galeforce said, calmly.

"Alright, King. We'll be on our way." Charles saluted.

"Can I tell you another thing?" the Tarantulan King queried.

"Ah, sure." Charles replied.

"The denizens of Banana Beach seem to be having some problems with the circumstances at hand. If you can take care of that, then that will be a big help." Galeforce stated.

"Actually, we were going there before we had to go back to Dreamland." Charles said, with one of his hands behind his back.

"So wait, there wasn't anything wrong going on in Banana Beach, and _now_ there's something going on?" Ellie asked, feeling confused.

"Well, we _are_ going there, aren't we?" Charles asked the Jambanian.

"Ji guess you have a point there." Ellie was fine with the circumstances now.

"Well, you better get there. Banana Beach is one of our kindest allies." Galeforce said.

"Of course, King." Charles said, happily, with his fangs sticking out.

"Charles, you crashed your helicopter. How are we going to get there quickly?" Ellie asked.

"With another helicopter. How else?" Charles replied.

"And where is this other helicopter?" Ellie was still confused.

"I'll show you, okay? Trust me, you won't regret it." Charles said, happily.

"You seem a bit too jhappy for some reason." Ellie said, still confused.

"What do you mean? This is appropriate happiness!" Charles happily said.

"It really isn't." Ellie said, while facepalming.

~ || • || ~

"See? Told ya I had another helicopter." Charles said, still happy.

"When are we going to get there?" Dave asked.

"It's actually going to take a while, again." Charles said, less happy.

"Well, I'm glad I'm with my best friend and my sister." Jacob said, happily.

"Jamanke." Ellie simply said.

"What do you guys want to talk about?" Charles asked.

Dave started to rant for way too long than he should be. "Can I talk about how over-excessive Moreos are? No mortal should have this much power. Those things are absolutely stupid. There is a set amount of icing on each oreo and that's how it should be. Give us this much power and the icing will be so uneasily split that that we will have like 20 cookies and and no icing left. This is ridiculous. This is the kind of stuff that destroys planets and universes. This is trying to spark greed and lust and gluttony into the hearts of everyone. This is evil. Not even Dark Matter could match to this vileness."

"Are you okay, Dave?" Jacob interrupted him.

"Sorry, got a little carried away there." the Waddle Dee said.

"You don't need to apologize! Everyone hates a certain thing so much that they need to make a literal paragraph about their hate!" Charles said. Clearly, this has happened to the Spider before as well.

"Okay..." Dave said, somberly.

"Cheer up, Dave!" Jacob said, trying to help out Dave.

Dave then suddenly hugged Jacob tight.

"You don't need to feel jorrow over something so petty." Jacob calmly said.

"You're right." Dave said, sadly.

"How about we talk about something else?" Ellie asked.

Henry was just watching the chaos that was going on, while just being calm about the whole thing.

"What are you doing, Henry?" Ellie said in a teasing tone.

"I'm just watching this go on." Henry signed.

Charles then had an idea. "You guys wanna play a card game? I have a few in the back."

"Good idea!" Jacob happily said.

And so, they played a few card games while Charles flew the helicopter.

They would be there eventually.


	11. Friends of Air, Land, and Sea

Once they got to Banana Beach and got out of the helicopter, they looked around. They were in a quaint town in that area, with some buildings.

"Hey, guys, we're gonna meet up with some others in Police Station. I hope that's okay." Charles said.

"No problem. Whoever it is, hope they'll help." Jacob replied.

"Now we gotta find the Police Station. Follow me." Charles said.

They followed him around the town, and Dave spotted the Police Station. "Hey, I think that's it!"

"Good eye, Dave." Charles complimented the Waddle Dee.

They entered the town hall, with the law chief, a large and chubby Driblee. "Welcome, welcome! We're always welcoming guests!" the Driblee said, with a happy look on his silly face.

"This is vun welcoming for a police station." Ellie said.

"Jes! I guess the criminals are trying to fix their habits in their free time!" Jacob said, happily.

Charles then walked up to the Driblee chief. "Charles Calvin of the Dreamland Soldiers. These are my friends. Who's in charge here?"

"Oh! That would be... um... me! I'm Nautilus! Uh... Chief Nautilus of uh..." the Driblee stopped to look at his badge. "Banana Beach!"

"So you're Nautilus. You're really nice! I wonder how you deal with criminals, though..." Charles wondered.

"Well, arresting them is fun!" Nautilus said.

"Oh, hey! Can we go into the waiting room to wait for orders from our King?" Charles asked.

"Oh, I'd usually say yes, but our waiting room is full! Heh... Look!" Nautilus responded to the Spider.

The people in the waiting in the room was a frog with fangs, an eel with arms, and a turtle with wings. Charles knew these animals.

"Are those them?" the eel asked.

"They say that they're waiting for some people!" Nautilus said, happily.

"Well, we got word that there was something going on in this area, and we need all the help we can get." Charles calmly said.

"Well, if they can help, then you're good to go!" the Driblee replied.

"Wait, are you a hero of this land?" Charles asked.

"Oh! Oh, yeah! I'm the only one in town who is! I'm not like other Driblee, I can squirt real hard!" Nautilus happily replied.

"Was that supposed to be... a joke?" the turtle asked.

"Watch!" the Driblee said. Then, he poured water into his cup with his mouth.

"Cool!" Jacob said, happily.

They then entered the waiting room that the animals were in.

"Hey! There you are!" Charles happily said.

"Kept us waiting, huh?" the frog said.

"Oh, guys, I guess I'll introduce you to these animals. The frog is named John. He's a master of stealth, and can hide with relative ease. The eel is named Gordon. Although he may not look it, he's a tech wizard, who can do about anything with technology. The turtle is named Amelia. She is a demolitions expert, and likes blowing stuff up." Charles said.

"Nice... to meet you." Dave said.

"Well, who are these?" Amelia asked.

"You probably know Henry and Ellie, but here is Dave and Jacob!" Charles happily said.

"So, the reports of strange things happening with Banana Beach was actually a monster in the Ocean Plaza. If we can take it down, then we'll be more than great." John said.

"Well, what do you say, guys?" Charles asked.

Everyone agreed.

"Let's go, everybody." Charles said, passionately.

They went to leave the waiting room.

"So, are we gonna prepare with gear and supplies or are we just freeballing?" Amelia asked.

"I've got all the supplies in my helicopter, don't worry." Charles replied.

"Wait, wait! Before you guys go, I'd like you to have this!" Nautilus happily said.

It was a waterhorn, which was good for making noise.

Henry took it from his hands, unsure what it was for.

"Is this for a special strategy or something?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, no no no! I just give waterhorns to everyone who visits the Police Station! Besides, what's a chief to do?" the Driblee happily said.

"Take care of problems in your region." Gordon calmly said.

"Really? Heh... Uh... Whoops..." Nautilus said, the silly little thing.

They then headed off to the Ocean Plaza to take care of this monster.

There was just one problem...

How much trouble has the monster already caused?


	12. All's Whale that Ends Whale

They were walking to the Ocean Plaza, when Henry saw something in the sky. He grunted a bit.

"Henry? What's wrong?" Charles asked.

"I saw something in the sky. It looked like two rodent-like entities flying." Henry signed.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing." Charles assured him.

"I found this bottle." Dave definitely found a bottle. It was definitely a bottle of something.

"Hm. If I know what to do, I can turn this into an explosive." Amelia grabbed the bottle and looked at it. It seemed to have red substance, and it smelled like tomatoes. She then knew what to do.

"Why did you take it away from me?" Dave asked.

"Well, I see that this is a bottle of ketchup, dawg." Amelia calmly said.

"What's ketchup dawg?" Dave asked, not realizing the set of circumstances he put himself in.

"Nothing much pal, what's up with you!?" She made a joke which followed up to hysterical laughter.

"Amelia, are you good?" Dave asked.

"G-Get it? Because it sounds like updog!" Amelia said, while still laughing.

"Amelia, stop it." John said, while putting his webbed foot on Amelia's shell.

"Uh, guys? What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"Amelia made a joke and now she can't stop laughing." Gordon calmly said.

"That's some konjy laughter." Ellie said.

Eventually, Amelia stopped laughing, and said, "It's funny because it's ketchup."

"I got tricked, fooled, played, hoodwinked, beguiled, and most definitely... bamboozled." Dave said.

Amelia then put her foot on his back, to try to comfort him.

"Thanks, I guess..." Dave sadly said.

"Can we go now? We're stalling time, and the Ocean Plaza is probably half-destroyed now." Gordon calmly said.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Charles said.

"Think we can get some majicious delicacies after this?" Jacob asked.

"Jes, of course! We just have to survive." Ellie replied.

~ || • || ~

They got to the Ocean Plaza, and yep, there was a giant monster in the ocean. A giant whale.

"So, that's the monster?" Ellie asked.

"Seems like it." Charles replied.

"He seems to be having a _whale_ of a time." Amelia said.

"A what?" Dave asked.

"You know, a _whale_ of a time." Amelia replied, with a smirk on her face.

"You're not really exp-" Jacob said. He got interrupted mid-sentence by Amelia.

"Hold on, hold on. A _whale_ of a time." Amelia said, chuckling a bit.

"Ah, I see. On this tablet, it says that this is Fatty Whale III, or just Fatty Whale." Gordon calmly said.

"Yeah, like I said. He's having a _whale_ of a time." Amelia said again.

"Amelia, stop saying that old phrase that nobody actually uses. We need to come up with a well thought-out plan." John said.

"Alright, give me a sec." Charles said, slowly floating away.

"What's he doing?" Jacob asked.

"He does this sometimes when thinking up of plans." Ellie replied.

"Hey, guys? I've been trying to drink this lychee for so long, and I can't even get any juices from it. I'm trying my best not to turn this into a bomb." Amelia calmly said.

"Not now, Amelia." John replied.

_Five minutes later..._

"Alright, guys. I've got an awesome plan." Charles said, floating back to the crew.

"What is it?" Dave asked.

Charles decided to infodump his plan, hoping that they will all listen. "For the first phase, John, Amelia, and Gordon will attack from three different places. John will attack on land, Amelia will attack in the air, and Gordon will attack in the sea. For the second phase, Jacob will use his Plasma Rifle to attack Fatty Whale from afar. Then Dave will divert Fatty Whale's attention. And finally, for the third phase, Me, Henry, and Ellie will attack at the same time, hopefully knocking him out."

Henry gave him a thumbs up.

"That sounds awesome." Amelia happily said.

"We say that's Jamaika as well." Jacob and Ellie said in unison.

"Sounds cool." Gordon calmly said.

"I'm more than ready." John said, sounding intimidating.

"I think that's good! I'm really only good for that, anyways." Dave said, sadly.

"Then it's settled. Let's get into our positions." Charles said.

~ || • || ~

John, Amelia, and Gordon were in position to fight some whale. They just needed to wait for the signal.

"Alright, you guys are ready. Three, two, one..." Charles said over the mic.

They were pumped.

"GO!" Charles yelled through the mic, and off the three went.

John was using his stealth to run on the beach undetected. Amelia was soaring through the sky, ready to strike. Gordon was in the sea, swimming quickly.

First, John used a Thunder Beam to electrocute the whale. Then, Amelia dropped a bomb from above to cause some damage. Then, Gordon threw and Ice Shield at the whale like it was the Leaf Shield in Mega Man 2.

The whale screamed in pain, and the three quickly got back to the deck undetected the best they can, with John clearly being better at it.

Next up was phase two.

Jacob got his Plasma Rifle and aimed at the whale's weakspot. He fired, stunning the whale.

Then, Dave quickly got into the water on a buoy. He used his hands as oars to get the buoy to Fatty whale, then he sang a song he heard one time.

The song was called the Song of Challenge, a song about a being who summoned powerful creatures to challenge.

The whale was easily distracted, as he like the song, and he was extremely happy.

"Now!" Ellie shouted.

Henry made a thunder beam from his hands, Charles wove a giant cocoon and shot it at the whale, and Ellie smacked the whale with her stop sign.

The whale made one more cry before being knocked out, and the thing that came out of it was, of course, Dark Matter, which dissolved into smoke once more.

"We did it!" Charles shouted, the happy little Spider.

~ || • || ~

After that whole battle and Banana Beach congratulating them, Charles was feeling a little weak. "Ah, I don't feel too well. Maybe we should've gotten the food before the battle..." Charles said, with a hoarse voice.

"I've... got a lychee if you want it." Amelia said, holding up the lychee with a straw in it.

"Thanks, Amelia! You're a lifesaver." Charles happily said, which was then followed by him miraculously drinking from it.

"H-How are you doing that?" Amelia asked.

"Have you not had the delicious juices of a lychee before? Have you even _been_ to Banana Beach before? That last sentence was a little harsh, but anyone can tell you how to sup up the juices of a lychee." Charles replied, still being happy.

"Oh." Amelia simply said.

"That was a lot of fun." Ellie happily said.

"I didn't get hurt..." Dave said as well.

"Also, we promised my brother we'd get some majicious delicacies from this place." Ellie said.

"Oh yeah. You're right." Charles said.

"Where's the nearest place?" John asked.

"It says here that the nearest place is the Tropical Tavern." Gordon said, while pointing at his laptop.

"Then we're going to the Tropical Tavern. Simple as that." Amelia replied.

"Let's go, everyone!" Charles happily said.

They didn't know where they were going next, but hopefully they'll get a word from the king as to where.

For now, they're having the cuisine at Banana Beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's gonna be in the next chapter


	13. What's HE Doing Here?

Reginald and Right Hand Man were at a place where they could supposedly unwind. They had recently learned that the Toppat Clan has ended.

"Sup, bros! What kind of akaw stuff do you want?" the cool surfer Splashing Leo bartender with sunglasses said to them.

"Ugh. You know what? Give me something hard." Reginald replied to the cool surfer dude.

"Yeah, and give me something on the rocks." Right said as well.

"Coming right up, cute couple! I am pumped up to give you that!" The bartender gave Reginald a lychee with a hard surface, and he gave Right Hand Man a lychee covered in... rocks.

"Thanks." Reginald told him.

"Ugh. Look at me. I'm turning into Gladys." He said again. He then tried to bite into his lychee, but his teeth couldn't break it. "This is- This is actually hard to eat."

"I'll help you." Right said to him.

Right turned his hand into a nut breaker, and broke the lychee open.

"Thanks... I feel like I should feel better, but I don't." He then started eating the lychee.

Right patted his back, to comfort him.

Our team then entered the Tropical Tavern.

"Ah, the Tropical Tavern. One of the most popular places for smoothies and such." Charles said while entering.

"I'm really jhungry, you know?" Jacob said, worryingly.

"Yeah. Uh... Let's get something to drink, okay? All I've had today is lychees..." Amelia said to the team. She then said to the bartender, "Hey, barkeep! Piña Colada, would ya?"

"Sup, dudes! I saw that new school heroism you did to that whale! I just gotta say, YO!" one of the people in the Tropical Tavern said.

"Jes, that's us. Gotta be like that if you want to survive." Ellie replied.

"Wait a minute, is that...?" Charles said, spotting a certain someone or two.

These were Reginald and Right Hand Man. "We found them again! Thanks for spotting them, Amelia!" Charles said to the team.

"Huh? What?" Amelia replied confusedly.

"You there! At the bar! I know you're there, Toppats!" Charles yelled.

"Government!?" both Reginald and Right Hand Man yelled.

Then, a giant Water Galboros busted through the doors, breaking them.

"WATER MONSTER!?" they both yelled again.

"SO IF IT ISN'T THE LITTLE SPIDER THAT THOUGHT HE COULD MESS WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" the Galboros yelled.

"You broke the door open. That- You just- Can you even _not_ do that?" Charles said to the Galboros.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! TRYING TO BE SNARKY!? THAT WON'T WORK ON ME!" the Galboros yelled again.

"What makes you so special?" Ellie asked.

"I'M ONE OF THE BADDEST GUYS AROUND, THAT'S WHAT! AND I'M MAD!" the Galboros shouted again.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"WHO AM I!? I AM A GIANT GALBOROS KNOWN AS THE WAVE KING!" the Wave King shouted again.

"Check out this!" Charles happily said.

He jumped on a web he made and soared through the air.

"HUH!? WHAT THE-!?" the Wave King said before being slightly crushed by Charles' body.

Charles did little tricks on him, like handstands and dances.

"I CAN'T GET HIM OFF ME! I CAN'T!" the Wave King yelled.

"Hop!" Charles said while hopping off the Wave King.

"Take this as well! Webs!" The Spider then shot webs to keep the Wave King in place.

"What!? Where did this giant Galboros come from!?" Reginald shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW! I'M FREAKING OUT!" Dave shouted back.

"I'M FREAKING OUT, TOO! First the Toppat Clan has ended, now this?" Reginald said.

"WHAT!? TOPPAT CLAN!? THE GUYS THAT LOCKED ME UP!? YOU'RE THE TOPPAT CLAN!?" Dave shouted.

"Reg, why did we escape the Wall, but not the Dreamland Complex?" Right asked Reginald.

"THEY WERE MEAN, OKAY!?" Reginald replied, shouting.

They then got a person at the tavern flying at them, screaming. They all dodged.

"Me and Right gotta get out of here- HEY! BAR GUY! IS THERE A BACK DOOR!?" Reginald told the bartender.

"I have no idea, dawg! I haven't been able to taste, smell, or see in TEN YEARS!" the Splashing Leo bartender said to him.

"I'll do my best to sort out the situation, Reg. You try to look for an opening for us to get out." Right told Reginald.

"Hey, water guy! If you want to hurt anyone, you're gonna have to deal with me as well!" Right shouted at the Wave Master.

"Wait, you want to help?" Charles asked.

"If it'll get the big guy out of here, then yes!" Right shouted again.

"I guess you want to help us for your bad mistakes." Amelia calmly said.

"WHAT!? NO-" Reginald tried to say.

"Make like the Toppat Clan and get lost, ya scalawag!" Amelia said, shusshing him.

"Now then! We shall fight together! LET'S GO!" Right shouted at the Wave Master.

"Yo, that's radical! A tubular, rockin' brawl! Haven't seen any in years! Phluid! Hand me my surfboard!" the Splashing Leo happily said.

His Phluid friend handed him his surfboard, and he charged at the others.

"Hope I don't forget that I'm blind again!" the Splashing Leo said while charging.

"Wait, no!" Charles said, scaredly.

"Guess what I have as well! The tubular special! Spellin' Soup! Now featuring up to 23 letters in the alphabet and the numbers 1, 5, and 7! 23 G with your choice of side! ASK ABOUT OUR MINOR DISCOUNT! COWABUNGA!" the Splashing Leo said, happily.

"Look out, he's got soup!" Right shouted.

"My dear Nova! The letters in that soup could be rearranged into any word and any phrase... and sometimes knowledge is the most dangerous thing of all!" Gordon shouted as well.

"CHARGIN'!!!!!! CHARGIN'!!!!!!" The Splashing Leo used the surfboard to hit the soup at the Wave King.

"I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" The Wave King ate up the soup, making him completely unharmed.

The Wave King then charged up an attack made up of water, and made a giant wave that _would_ flood up the Tropical Tavern if the door wasn't destroyed.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Dave shouted.

"I guess a water blast." Charles replied.

"HAHA! NOT BAD!" the Wave King said.

"It says here that whatever he eats, his attack power is random." Gordon said, while pointing at his waterproof laptop.

"LET ME EAT YOU, LITTLE BOY!" the Wave King said to Gordon.

He then tried to gobble him up.

"Gordon! Let me help you!" Jacob said, worriedly. He grabbed Gordon's arms and tried to pull him out. He did.

"This Galboros is crazy!" one of the people in the tavern said.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" another said.

They left, and another person said, "Dang sketchy Galbos ruining our tropical hangout!"

"OH, WHO CARES ABOUT THEM!? I'M JUST INTERESTED IN THIS GROUP!" the Wave Master shouted. He then started hopping towards the others.

"What are you doing, Right Hand Man!? Use your laser blasts before he gets any closer!" Reginald shouted.

"The wat-e-r da-m-a-g-es my c-i-r-c-u-itry. I c-a-n't d-o m-u-c-h." Right told him, with his voice glitching.

"Ah, geez! Uh... UH..." Reginald then got a magic wand that he got from an ancient squeak, and held it up to the Wave King menacingly.

"Don't move! I have whatever this is!" Reginald said, trying to sound threatening.

"WHAT EVEN IS THAT!? OUT OF THE WAY, MUSTACHE!" the Wave King shouted, while grabbing Reginald with his mouth and throwing him.

"O-Okay! You asked for it!" Reginald shouted.

Reginald summoned some sharp ice shards and shot them at the Wave King's belly, like he's trying to pop a big ugly balloon.

"AAAGH! THAT HURTS!" the Wave King shouted in pain.

"That giant wand... Are only Toppats allowed to wield that ice wand? It's giving me a menacing aura..." Charles said.

"Well, it _was_ from an ancient squeak who was really cool, so call this the cool wand." Reginald tried to explain his wand.

"So, that's what it is. The wand of debauchery. That wand could be used to freeze the entire universe if it wanted to." John said, worriedly.

"Okay." Reginald said, confusedly.

"I DON'T NEED THIS!" the Wave King shouted, angrily.

"Uh, he's still moving! WHY IS HE STILL MOVING!?" Reginald shouted.

"I CAN JUST EAT THIS!" The Wave King ate the ice shards, and ate their crunch.

"WHAT DO YOU GET FROM EATING ICE!?" Amelia shouted.

The Wave King then started charging an attack.

"HE'S DOING SOMETHING!" Reginald shouted.

It seems like Right had the water out of his system. "Do you have any other tricks up your sleeve!?" Right shouted at the Splashing Leo.

"I used to be a being of Dark Matter!" the Splashing Leo shouted.

"Yeah, that's about right." Right said.

Then, the Wave King spit out not water, but chicken nuggets. Just chicken nuggets.

"Am I having an aneurism? WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Reginald shouted.

"WHAT IS YOUR ABILITY!? ARE YOU SOME KIND OF FAILED MAGICIAN!?" Reginald shouted again at the Wave King.

"I HAD CHICKEN NUGGETS FOR LUNCH! NOW GIVE ME SOMETHING ELSE TO EAT! THE ICE WAS INSUFFICIENT! SURFER DUDE! SOUP, NOW!" the Wave King shouted.

"Radical! It's been a long time since I've played baseball with a customer! Open wide, bro!" the Splashing Leo said to the Wave King.

"We can't let him eat the soup!" Charles shouted.

"Let him do it." Henry signed to Charles.

"YOU'RE STILL HERE!?" Reginald shouted his lungs out.

"Just let him do what he has to do!" Ellie said.

The Splashing Leo smacked the soup into the Wave King's mouth.

"HAHA! WAIT!" He felt a hot sensation in his body. He panicked a lot, and then spit the soup out of his mouth, and onto the others.

"Okay." Dave said.

"HOT! ISH HOT! WHAT THE HECK, YOU SURFER GUY!? YOU TRYIN' TO KILL ME!?" the Wave King shouted.

Henry then actually said something. "It wasn't the surfer guy, it was me, Henry!" He then punched the Wave King, sending him across the Tropical Tavern.

"That was one of my special Halcandrian abilities! SOUP THAT IS TOO HOT!!!!!!!!!!!" Henry shouted.

the Wave King was knocked out, and the Dark Matter flew out of him.

"Honestly, I shouldn't say it, but we couldn't have done it if it weren't for you." Charles told Reginald and Right Hand Man.

"You weren't too bad yourself." Reginald replied.

"You could help us on our adventure, if you want!" Charles said.

"You've heard of Dark Matter, right?" Reginald said.

"That's what that dark entity was." Charles replied.

"We're looking for dark matter too, I guess." Reginald said.

"Then it's settled!" Charles said, happily.

"Come along, Right Hand Man!" Reginald told Right.

The team was even bigger now, and they were out of the tavern, hopefully for somewhere else to eat.


	14. Get Well Soon

Sven finally set down somewhere on Creamy Canyon. He decided to go and undwind in a village filled with Spikey. The village was called Akanaka.

Sven talked to one of the residents, and asked, "Do you have any place I can go?"

"To go? Like a bathroom? Toge will show you!" the inabitant, Toge, said.

"No, not like a bathroom. Like a place to stay." Sven calmly said.

"Oh! A cottage! Toge will show you!" Toge said again. He had a look in his eyes that was so happy that it was annoying, in Sven's opinion. He wishes he could wipe it off.

"Thanks." Sven simply said, resisting the urge to claw his eyes out.

Toge showed Sven his cottage while greeting all the other Spikey folk, and Sven wanted to injure every single one of them.

When they got to the cottage, Sven saw that the whole place was a dump. It was a complete mess, nothing was organized, and nothing was okay at all.

How was he going to fix this ramshackle place? Why did they give him this one? At least the bed was _passable_.

He sat in his cottage for an hour, and he was extremely tired. One nap wouldn't hurt, would it?

He took a nap in his cottage, wanting this whole thing to be over again.

Then, a little child entered her room, shouting, "Hi! You're the new person, right?"

He had a throbbing headache, which felt like actual pain. "Yes..." he said, with a hoarse voice.

"I'm Paprika! I am so happy to meet you!" she happily said.

"Leave..." Sven said, obviously not feeling fine.

"Ooh! That's a nice blue hat you have on!" she said, still being happy.

"Don't touch it." He said, annoyed.

"I'm gonna stay here to look after you! I want to ask you some questions! Why are you a talking Gaw Gaw? Why do you have that accent? What is the capital of Nebraska?" She happily asked many questions.

"Well, for the last one, it's Lincoln, but we don't live in that universe. We live in this one. Anyways, leave right now. I have an absolutely terrible headache." He said, even more annoyed.

"Aw, I wanted to stay with you! Why can't I?" Paprika said, upset now.

"Because I don't want you causing trouble around me." Sven replied, annoyed.

She gave him the puppy eyes making him feel terrible. Even he's not immune.

"Alright, fine. You can ask me _one_ question." Sven calmly said, still having a headache.

"Alright! Who are you?" Paprika asked him.

"Who am I? Well, I'm Sven. I used to be a leader of a faction, but the faction died." Sven told her with the best of his ability.

"Faction? You mean the Foreseers? YOU'RE A FORSEER!?" she happily said.

"I see that the Foreseers are popular in your land, but no, I'm not a remnant of the Foreseers." Sven calmly said.

"Okay!" Paprika said, while leaving.

"Wait!" he told her, stopping her in her tracks.

She had a confused look on her face.

"Who were the foreseers?" Sven asked.

"Oh! I'm not the best at explaining it, but our lorekeeper will explain it to you greatly!" Paprika happily said.

"Well, then take me to the lorekeeper." Sven replied.

~ || • || ~

"Where's the next food place?" Amelia asked Gordon.

"It says here that there's a seafood place nearby." Gordon said, pointing at his laptop.

"I'm still jhungry..." Jacob said, groggily.

"Oh, I have these snacks, if you want them. They'll keep you occupied until we get to the place." Charles said, giving him a bag of gummy candies.

"Jamanke." Jacob said, starting to eat the gummy candies.

"Hey, Jacob, can I have some?" Dave asked.

"Sure." Jacob replied, giving him some gummy candies.

They started walking to the seafood place, ready for some food.

"Nyeh... Do you think the seafood place will accept me and my Right Hand Man?" Reginald asked.

"The last place accepted us." Right said.

"Only because the bartender is a loon." Amelia said, which, is actually pretty honest about him.

Then, they bumped into the the Chief Driblee, Nautilus, again.

"Sorry I bumped into you!" the Driblee said.

"Oh, no. It's fine. You wanna get seafood with us?" Charles asked.

"Of course!" Nautilus replied, happily.

"Well, I gotta say about this place, it really isn't the best architecturally. Many things are out of place and strange. Like that well." John said, calmly.

"Of course. It seems out of place in a place like this. Oh well. That was a small joke. It's just a thing, don't worry." Gordon said as well about the well.

"Wait. There was a tavern and a well 20 feet away, and all the townsfolk were serving me LYCHEES!? There better not be any water in this hunk of rocks." Amelia said, not believing what kind of place this is.

"Oh, lemme test that." Charles said, holding up a gold.

He flicked it into the water, but only a thump was heard.

"Is it just dirt?" Ellie asked.

"Seems like it." Charles replied.

"Why are we getting distracted by a well?" Reginald asked, confusedly.

"Right. We need to get something to eat." Charles calmly said.

"Of course. And uh... By the by, do you really think it's safe to leave the Galboros guy in the tavern like that?" Reginald asked.

"Don't worry. The Dark Matter has been knocked out of him, and he's back to his original personality." Charles happily said.

"Oh, so that's how that works." Reginald replied.

"At least we _think_ that's how that works. We're not sure." Charles said, with one of his hands behind his back.

"Not... sure? What do you mean by that?" Reginald asked.

"It seems like that is the case, but the Dark Matter might have cursed them forever, or they might still have Dark Matter in them." Charles said, with a worried tone in his voice.

"Hey guys? I don't really think that I can really do much next battle, if there is one..." Dave interrupted them.

"You keep saying stuff like that... Listen. If you keep underestimating your own abilities, you might just surprise yourself. I had a partner in the Bushido Blasters that had the same problem, but once he did something big, everyone was impressed." Ellie said to Dave.

"Uh..." Dave sorta replied.

"You'll never know what you're capable of, so find out what you can do to learn your greatest power, and be as jamaika as you can be." Ellie said to Dave again, trying to get the message across.

"I'll keep that in mind." Dave replied.

"Let's continue to the food place, alright?" Amelia said.

"Okay, everyone. Let's go." Charles said, leading the way.


	15. The Beauty of Lore

Sven was following Paprika to the Lorekeeper's domain. He was in a little bit of a better mood now. Hopefully the Lorekeeper will tell him who the Foreseers were, and if they were famous in other places as well.

"We're almost there!" Paprika happily said to Sven.

"Thanks, I needed that." Sven snarkily said. He could see a large building, but could that be where the Lorekeeper is?

Once they were at the door, Paprika jumped in place out of excitement, and Sven was just standing there.

On the door was a knocker made out of crystal that looked like some kind of beautiful bird. It was actually pretty mesmerizing, and Sven couldn't take his eyes off of it.

What this bird was supposed to symbolize, he doesn't know, but it seemed like some kind of deity or god. He also thought that the fact that it was made out of crystal was supposed to symbolize something, too. It was extremely beautiful and delightful.

"Do you want to knock on the door, Mr. Sven?" Paprika asked him.

"No, you can." Sven simply replied.

Paprika lifted up the crystal knocker and dropped it, making a slam noise.

Nobody answered.

She tried knocking again, doing the same thing with the same sound. Them, both of them heard footsteps from inside the house.

"Is that the Lorekeeper?" Sven asked the little Spikey.

"It should be!" Paprika happily replied.

The footsteps were louder now, and a person opened the door. It was a lizard-looking humanoid in a cloak. She gave them the look of a cat looking at a new creature, and then suddenly said, "What brings you here today, Paprika? And who is this newcomer?"

"This is Sven! He wants to know lore, Ms. Lorekeeper!" Paprika excitedly said.

"Very well. Come on in." the Lorekeeper replied, leading them to inside of the house.

The place was actually very welcoming, with a warm fire, a few comfortable chairs, and a large, mahogany bookshelf.

"Have a seat, you two. I shall bring some food for us to have." the Lorekeeper said, walking towards the pantry.

Sven and Paprika had a seat, and Sven was pretty comfortable.

The Lorekeeper was grabbing things like some food and drinks. The Gaw Gaw was new, so she had to make sure to make him feel welcome.

"A cocktail for the Gaw Gaw, and some fruit juice for Paprika." the Lorekeeper calmly said, handing the two their drinks.

Sven's cocktail was outstandingly good, and everything on the table was amazing, too. From the mahogany to the acacia.

They were eating Chicken Tikka Masala, a type of curry. This type of curry had chunks of roasted marinated chicken in a spiced curry, with the curry sauce being creamy and orange. "Was the cocktail good, Sven?" the Lorekeeper asked Sven.

"Yes, it was." There was one thing about the Lorekeeper that Sven thought was a bit unsettling. Whenever he looked up from his plate, he saw her studying him, appraising him thoroughly.

"Can I ask who you are? You aren't just called the Lorekeeper, are you?" Sven asked her.

"My name is only known by those who have the greatest willpower. Even then, I will not tell you immediately." the Lorekeeper replied.

"Can I ask you about the knocker on your wall? What's it supposed to represent?" Sven asked her another question.

"Oh. That used to be a deity that roamed our land. I still believe in it, but others believe that it is just a silly folklore tale." the Lorekeeper replied.

"Who is the deity?" Sven asked.

"The deity is called the Bird of Euphoria. It was a deity that roamed our lands, giving us happiness. It then disappeared from the face of our planet, and it is unknown where it is now. Some say it's still on our planet. Others say that it traveled to a different planet. Others even say that it died of old age. Whatever the case is, it isn't here anymore." the Lorekeeper said to the Gaw Gaw.

"Can you tell me who the Foreseers were?" Sven asked once more.

"The Foreseers were a group of people with future sight. They got their future sight from a plant of the Future. No, the plant wasn't from the future, it was called the _Plant of the Future_. The plant was plentiful where they were from, and because of that, many members were in the group. Then, competition made the plant go down in numbers, causing there to be less people with future sight, until they disbanded because they had no more resources. Now only remnants remain, but only a few, since most of them have died." the Lorekeeper infodumped about the Foreseers.

"Wow." Sven simply said, surprised about all the information about the Foreseers.

~ || • || ~

Our team was now in the seafood place, called Shrimp Heaven. They sat down and waited for someone to take their order.

"Hi there! What'll it be?" a squat-looking chef said to them. He was dark blue in hue and had a carefree look in his face.

His nametag said he was _Kawasaki Blue_.

"What do you guys want?" Charles asked everybody.

They took their order, and waited for their food.

"Hey. While we're waiting, we should talk about stuff." Amelia said to the group.

"Like what?" Right replied.

"Like... uh... Charles! You still haven't told me how to drink from a lychee." Amelia said to Charles.

"Oh! You think you're ready to suck on the great taste of a lychee? You just need to find out the right spot to _milk_ the lychee." Charles happily said.

" _NEVER_ SAY THOSE WORDS _EVER AGAIN_." Amelia replied to Charles, being suddenly annoyed.

"What? I thought you _wanted_ to drink a lychee!" Charles said to Amelia again.

"I do. Just- Give me that." Amelia grabbed the lychee in one of Charles' hands. "Milk... Milk... Do you mean _SQUEEZE_!?" Amelia suddenly shouted.

"Amelia, inside voice." John told her.

"Oh, sorry." Amelia replied.

"Yes, milk." Charles replied.

Amelia squeezed the lychee the best she could, until she heard a squishing sound. Is that the _milk_? She took a taste of it, and it tasted wonderful, and put her in a good mood again.

They waited and talked for a while until their food was ready.

"Order up!" Kawasaki Blue said to the crew.

Everything looked mouthwatering, and the crew were ready to eat, especially Jacob. The shrimp looked sleek. The fish looked fresh. The sushi looked delicious. Everything looked amazing.

"Thanks, chef!" Charles happily said to Kawasaki Blue.

"No, no! No need to say thank you!" the chef replied.

They started eating, and had a good time doing so.


	16. Mysterious Ways

Henry _Stickman_ was fighting with a giant anaconda from another world. This anaconda was furious, but Hentu (get it? It's like Henry but... Hen... two.) wasn't ready to give up.

Meanwhile, Burt was watching this go on, not really caring about it at all.

Hentu was using things like apples and fire, trying to find a weakspot on this anaconda. He was hurting it, but he wasn't breaking skin.

But, that didn't stop him from giving it his all.

Hentu used some of his other powers, like ice blasts and stuff.

The anaconda only got angrier every attack.

Meanwhile, Burt, was eating a corn dog. He was seeing this fight unfold, and he was getting hungry, so he ate a corn dog from a food truck in the middle of nowhere, for some reason. Nobody was even in it. He had to heat up the corn dog himself.

But he wondered something. What if there used to be a person here? What happened to them? Where are they? Did they die? All those questions and more were rushing through his head, until he heard someone say, "Wazzup?"

It was a Robot, no, not like Dr. V, this one had cool pink and blue hair and sick shades on. This Robot was Randy.

"Wait, Randy?" Burt asked.

"Dawg, whacha doin' eatin' a corn dog in my trailer?" the Robot asked Burt.

"I thought you were dead! Why are you out here?" Burt asked him. Randy hasn't been leader since he put the whole Toppat Clan into debt. Why was he here with corn dogs? Why was he here in the middle of nowhere?

"Dude. I feed the snowls." Randy replied.

"Snowls...?" Burt then felt something feathery on his head. It was a Snowl. This startled him, causing him to jump back.

"Rufus, I told ya not to scare guests like that!" Randy said, picking up Rufus.

"So that's Rufus..." Burt said.

"Yep! Snowls are hella rad pets." Randy happily said.

"I thought they were aggressive when held wrong." Burt said, confusedly.

"I hold them right all the time. You gotta learn to do that." Randy replied, still holding Rufus.

Meanwhile, Hentu was using a move that he knew how to use in the most amazing way. He used a beam of energy that was light blue. This should take care of the anaconda.

And it did. With one well-place blow, the Anaconda has been annihilated.

 _Another one defeated..._ Hentu thought.

He then saw a food truck in the middle of nowhere. He decided to check it out.

~ || • || ~

Dr. V was petting one of her favorite kind of life in the ocean, the Midnight Puffer. It had beautiful purple scaled that gleamed in the night, and it was perfect for camoflage. She pet it as gently as she could so she wouldn't be pricked by it.

She then saw something in the ocean that looked like a portal. A portal to another place. What came out of the portal was a giant lobster that didn't see her, but it still frightened her.

She stayed as still as possible so she couldn't be spotted by the lobster, and it worked, for the most part. The boat was slightly tilted in such a manner that shocked her, but she covered her mouth so she couldn't make a noise.

The boat tilted back to normal and the lobster was gone.

When she went into her lab, some of her food was gone. She supposed that the lobster ate the food. That rascal of a crustacean.

She looked for the Midnight Puffer, but it seems like it was scared away. Poor thing.

She looked at the lobster going towards an icy island. Why was it going there? It doesn't matter. It was gone now.

She ate some food that she had left, but she needed more rations.

Dreamland had a good grocery store, but there was a risk of getting the infection, but she decided to take that risk. What else was she supposed to do, starve?

She lead her boat to Dreamland, and went over to get groceries.

It would take a while, though.

She decided to pass the time by reading a book about the Bird of Euphoria, a glorious bird of legends.

She really liked folklore tales like this, and this particular one was a favorite of hers. A tale about a beautiful bird that roamed Planet Popstar, giving everyone happiness. What happened to it was unknown, but she still wondered if it was real or not. Ah, the beauty of lore.

She read for a few hours, and read about the bird along with other folklore tales. Tales such as the Heroes of Dreamland, the one who summoned the beasts to fight, and many, many more.

She stopped reading for a bit to eat a little bit of food, as she _is_ aware of her rations and how limited they were.

She actually wasn't that far from Dreamland now. Only a little bit left.

What she feared was that Dark Matter could be anywhere at any place.


	17. The Cosmos and All That Jazz

As the team was exiting the seafood place, Charles got a call from the King.

"Hold on a sec, I gotta take this call." Charles told everyone.

"Charlie, are you there?" Galeforce asked Charles.

"Yeah. Is it a new mission?" Charles replied.

"That's exactly what that is. Okra Oasis is having some problems as well. So if you can take care of that, then the folk there and I will thank you. Did you complete the last mission?" the Tarantulan King said over the mic.

"I did! It took a while, but I truly did. There was this giant whale, and this Water Galboros that thought it was so tough, and now the Dark Matter has been knocked out of both of them, and I'm pretty sure that they're back to their original personalities." Charles happily replied.

"Splendid news! Now remember what I told you." Galeforce commanded Charles over the mic.

"Of course, King." Charles replied.

"Alright, guys. We're going to Okra Oasis next." Charles told everyone.

"You mean the deserty place with the strange energy of the cosmos?" Amelia asked him.

"Yeah! That- Wait, what?" Charles replied.

"That's actually exactly what that is. Rumor has it that certain people can reach out to the cosmos and the cosmos can tell them what to say or do." Gordon said, pointing at his laptop.

"Ah, the cosmos." Charles responded.

"What if I could reach out to the cosmos? How would that even go?" Dave asked himself.

"I'm sure that's just a bunch of spacey hullabaloo." Right opined.

"You sure? What if it's real? What if YOU could reach out to the cosmos? What would you think then? Would you be surprised? Would you be upset? Would you be amazed? Then what?" Dave replied in a slightly paranoid voice.

"Well, real or not, we gotta get there soon, so follow me." Charles told everyone. Everyone listened, and followed.

They were on a quest to help out Okra Oasis.

~ || • || ~

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Hentu asked to nobody in particular.

Randy saw someone who was outside his trailer. He looked egg-shaped, with cat-like ears and glowing light-blue eyes, and a ring around his waist.

"Come on in, bro!" the Robot said to the egg-shaped fellow.

Hentu opened the door, covered in snow. He somehow wasn't shivering, despite this.

"Wazzup, new guest! Don't mind the Snowl on your head!" Randy said to this new guest.

"What Snowl are you- AGH!" He was startled by the Snowl on his head, and the Snowl jumped back as he jumped.

"Renée, not you, too!" Randy told the Snowl, Renée.

"Anyways, hey. Who might you be?" Hentu wasn't in the Toppat Clan as long as other members, even Burt, and he didn't really care about looking at the portraits of the leaders, so he didn't recognize him.

"Randy! Randy Radman!" Randy replied.

"I'm Henry Stickman, but just call me Hentu. It makes things easier, as that's at least what other people call me." Hentu told Randy.

"Aight. So now I got two dudes in my trailer." Randy said, calmly.

"What do you mean, two-" Hentu said before seeing Burt as well.

"Hey." Burt said to the Halcandrian.

"Hello, Burt. Anyways, we seem to have escaped The Wall, but now we are in a frosty wasteland." Hentu said, calmly. He didn't know where this place was. All he knew was that it's a frosty wasteland.

"Actually, you guys are in Alfur Naught. A place where no one but me visits." Randy said to both of them.

"Why are you in Alfur Naught?" Burt asked.

"After I was stripped from my title of leader of the Toppat Clan, I decided to go somewhere that nobody would follow me. That somewhere being Alfur Naught." Randy said in excruciating detail.

"What's near?" Burt asked the Robot again. He needed to find somewhere to rest, and Alfur Naught was not a good place.

"Well, there's The Wall where you escaped, then there's Candycane Caps. I'd suggest going to Candycane Caps if you're going somewhere." Randy replied. It is true, if they were going somewhere, Candycane Caps is the place to go.

"Which direction is Candycane Caps?" Burt asked once more.

"Southeast." Randy replied.

"How do we get there?" Burt asked yet again.

"You just keep going that direction 'till ya get there. Also, watch out for hailstorms and the occasional avalanche." Randy replied.

Well, it seems like if they were going there, then they must risk it. Off to Candycane Caps they went.


End file.
